1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for setting up configuration of a television and a television using the same, and more particularly, to a method for auto-setting a configuration of a television, and a television using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display television (TV) or similar display may be installed in a variety of configurations, such as on a stand or a wall mount. As flat panel displays are becoming thinner and lighter, a user may wish to change an installation type of a flat display TV.